vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Lilyhowell Kilmister
|-|Lilyhowell= |-|Disgraced Lilyhowell= Summary Lilyhowell Kilmister is a member of the Wathe-hunting organization Frontline Gathering Knights Dominion, also known as Knights Dominion. She's a First-class Orthodox Knight and the leader of a knight squad sent to Japan to eliminate the Knight Killer. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B Name: Lilyhowell Kilmister Origin: CubexCursedxCurious Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Human, Dominion Knight Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, master swordsmanship | Fire Manipulation Attack Potency: Wall level (Destroyed metal school gates with a swing of her sword, produces gusts of wind with her swings, can fight Konoha Muramasa, Un Izoey and Nirushaaki) Speed: At least Peak Human, likely higher combat speed (Comparable to Konoha Muramasa and Un Izoey, could fight Nirushaaki) Lifting Strength: Peak Human (Casually wields large heavy blades with one arm) Striking Strength: Wall Class Durability: Wall level Stamina: Likely High, Lilyhowell is a First-class Dominion Knight and should be comparable to Peavey Barowoi, Fear and Konoha. Range: Extended melee range Standard Equipment: Wathe Breaker, armor | Wathe Breaker, Calamitous Sword of Sigarsholm, Stick Me Please, ESP, My Bloody Valentine, Ollius II, Alius, Epetamu and Gladiator Zulfiqar. Intelligence: Above average, master swordswoman and a capable knight squad leader. Came up with a plan to kill Nirushaaki despite the power of her Wathes Weaknesses: Normal human weaknesses Notable Attacks/Techniques: Wathe Breaker: A greatsword modeled after a sword-breaker, with one of its edges serrated like a comb and exhibiting complex shapes. Lilyhowell's swordsmanship style while wielding this blade is based on counterattacking, focusing on the enemy’s speed, mass, habits, etc; to destroy the weapon/Wathe wielded by the enemy by using Wathe Breaker's shape and mass combined with the opponent's own power. This results in a move similar to Konoha’s Sword-Kill Counter. Calamitous Sword of Sigarsholm: A Wathe taking the form of a golden longsword with ring-like decorations on the grip and a serpentine pattern engraved along the blade itself. It is a cursed sword that absorbs terror from the surroundings as energy. Once charged with terror, the blade can extend a few meters faster than the human eye can clearly follow, its serpentine pattern faintly glowing red. Although the name Sigarsholm appears in the Poetic Edda, it is unknown whether the sword is named after it or if it’s the sword described in the story. Stick Me Please: Also known as McLachlan’s Adultery Penetrator, this Wathe takes the form of a Western rapier with a needle-like blade and a barbed tip. Its power is unknown, although given its shape Nirushaaki suggested it to be "impossible to pull out once stabbed". Its curse forces the owner to experience 'penetration', otherwise the sword will penetrate the owner's body on its own. ESP: Standing for Endlion Self Punishment, this Wathe takes the form of a sword with a hilt with black stains. When wielded the entire sword is enveloped in fire. Since the hilt is also on fire (although at a lower temperature than the blade), it burns the wielder's hand, but Lilyhowell's sheer willpower allows her to suppress the pain and wield it in combat, the only sign of her discomfort being a raised eyebrow. My Bloody Valentine: A Wathe taking the form of a slightly curved slaughtering cleaver-like blade with a fair amount of thickness. Once owned by a homicidal medieval merchant, the blade's curse compels the user to chop flesh. The more flesh it chops the sharper the blade becomes. The effects are stronger when used on humans. Ollius II: A Wathe taking the form of a black sword roughly 1m long with an ornate jet black scabbard. This blade appears in the Saga of Asmund the Champion-Killer. It forms a pair with Alius, and its curse compels it to kill the wielder of Alius without fail. Because of this, when both swords are unsheathed, Olius II will autonomously fly towards the wielder of Alius and pierce them. Alius: A Wathe taking the form of a white sword roughly 1m long with an ornate white scabbard. This blade appears in the Saga of Asmund the Champion-Killer. The more courageous the wielder is, the sharper Alius becomes. Conversely, if the wielder loses their courage it becomes blunt. Epetamu: A Wathe taking the form of a dagger-like weapon, originating from the Ainu and recorded on legends. The blade can move autonomously during a fight to attack the enemy. However, it will also move every night to kill people, even attacking the owner, although it will behave itself if "fed" gemstones, which it absorbs leaving no trace. Gladiator Zulfiqar: A Wathe in the form of a scimitar. It has a second invisible blade parallel to the original blade, allowing it to be used to slip past enemy defenses and capture enemy weapons. Its origins are found in a gladiator that committed suicide with a hidden blade from a dead angle nobody could see to throw a match for the sake of his daughter who had been taken hostage by his opponent, thus killing himself with a blade "that did not exist". Key: Volume 11 | Volume 14 Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:CubexCursedxCurious Category:Humans Category:Sword Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Armored Characters Category:Dual Wielders Category:Fire Users Category:Knife Users Category:Cursed Characters Category:Knights Category:Antagonists Category:Anti-villains Category:Tier 9